Ghost Rider
Called when innocent blood is shed, The Ghost Rider was called to New York in order to help the FF and Thor defeat Galactus, who once again threatened to feed upon Earth. Ghost Rider stopped the giant by making him see his sins and overpowered him with the guilt of the billions of lives he had destroyed. Origin Johnny Blaze was the son of a motorcycle stunt rider named Barton Blaze. Working for a man by the name of Crash Simpson, Barton Blaze and his son Johnny became accustomed to the life of a carnival. When Barton Blaze suddenly died, Johnny's world was turned upside down as he lost the last of his family. Not long after the stunt accident that killed his father, Johnny Blaze was adopted by Crash Simpson. Upon his adoption, Johnny lived with Crash, his wife Mona, and his daughter Roxanne. Johnny and Roxanne became very attached to one another. One day, while Johnny and Roxanne were practicing a motorcycle stunt, the motorcycle caught on fire and was about to explode. Roxanne jumped off the motorcycle; but Johnny continued to ride it in an attempt to prevent the tent they were practicing in from burning to the ground. Mona immediately ran over to see if Johnny was alright. However, as she approached Johnny the motorcycle exploded - putting Mona into the hospital. From her hospital bed, Mona Simpson had one request for Johnny Blaze: that he would never ride in the motorcycle shows ever again. After those words, she passed away - making them the last words she would ever speak in this life. Keeping his promise to Mona, Johnny never rode in a motorcycle show. However he continued to practice and improve his riding, despite the promise he had made. He kept his riding a secret. One day as Johnny was practicing, Roxanne stumbled into the tent where he was. Upon doing so, she discovered that Johnny knew how to ride. While practicing continuously, the Crash Simpson stunt show continued and prospered. Not long after the Crash Simpson Stunt Show had gained in popularity, Crash Simpson discovered that he had cancer and was going to die soon. Johnny felt as though her were not able to bear the loss of another fatherly figure in his life. Therefore, he decided the he would do whatever was needed to save Crash Simpson's life - no matter the cost. Making a pact with the devil who later became to be revealed as the arch-demon Mephisto, Johnny Blaze sold his soul to spare Crash Simpson from the disease that was killing him. The Devil agreed to make the pact on one condition, the condition was the one day he would return to collect his fee for curing Crash of the disease. Lives continued on and know one knew of the pact Johnny had made. Crash Simpson not caring for his life anymore and not knowing of the cure that had ridden the disease from his body, decided to make a giant stunt and jump over twenty-two cars, however when he attempted this, Crash collided into the ground and died. After Johnny Blaze saw Crash die, his world had crumbled down, he did not think that life could get any worse. Just as he thought that the Devil appeared. Johnny began yelling at the Devil and telling him that he double crossed him, the Devil stated that he had cured Crash Simpson’s disease and that he wanted to claim his reward. With that statement heard he declared that Johnny Blaze would become his Emissary in the dark hours and in the light he would join him in Hades. The pact was made, by day Johnny Blaze would walk among the living, but by night he became the Ghost Rider. During the day Johnny Blaze performed in his traveling stunt show along with Roxanne Simpson after the death of Crash. Power and Abilities ohnny has a piece of the medallion of power , when the piece is activated it unlocks the power of the Ghost Rider Zarathos inside him but with Johnny's mother cast spells to stop him being bond to Noble, so Zarathos was bonded to him instead . This gives the Johnny the ability to transform into a mystic being which appears as a flaming skeleton dressed as a motorcyclist, and provides him with superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and durability. As the Ghost Rider. Recently Johnny has gained powers that are similar if not the same as Danny Ketch, but probably his most notable is the use of the "Penance Stare" — the ability to cause others to experience a level of emotional pain equivalent to that which they have caused others as a result of illegal or immoral activities. When in close combat, he locks eyes with his victim and makes them feel all the pain that person has ever inflicted on anyone in their lifetime. This, of course, has several weaknesses. If high on drugs like cocaine, or if the person is blind, or if he cannot make eye contact due to the victim having more than two eyes, Ghost Rider's Penance Stare cannot function. An attempt to use the Penance Stare on the symbiotic being, Venom, resulted in Ghost Rider being knocked unconscious. As the Ghost Rider, Johnny uses a length of heavy chain approximately 3 feet long which possesses magical properties. For instance, when it is thrown it is able to separate into individual links which behave like shuriken, later reintegrating and returning to the Ghost Rider's hand. The chain can grow in length, is supernaturally strong, and can transform into other weapons such as a spear. He can also spin it fast to be used as a drill. The common theme of the Ghost Rider is When riding their bikes, the vehicles can travel faster than conventional motorcycles and can maneuver impossible feats such as riding straight up a vertical surface or across water. When empowered, the host undergoes a more radical transformation. It changes from a conventional looking motorcycle to one that appears both powerful and high-tech. Along with flaming wheels, the bike includes a shield-like battering ram on the front. Like the Blaze/Zarathos version, this Ghost Rider's bike was capable of incredible stunts, such as driving up sheer walls, across water, and in at least two known instances, through the very air itself. Ghost Rider also created two other bikes that he could utilize in the same manner as the one he normally rode, one out of necessity when Blackheart stole the original in a crossover graphic novel that brought together Ghost Rider, Wolverine, and the Punisher, and again in the regular series as a spare in case something made him unable to get to his regular cycle. The latter would wind up in the hands of Johnny Blaze. After two years in Hell, John had learned a few tricks such as spitting fire and vomiting his chain. He possessed complete control over Hellfire and normal fire, he can generate and project hellfire in massive amounts and manipulate it in anyway he likes, an good example of this is when Danny raises a wall of hellfire. Ghost Rider also had the ability to destroy the undead, and Noble Kale is Marvel's incarnation of the Angel of Death/Judgment, which detailed the supposed origins of the Noble Kale version of the Ghost Rider Blaze and Zarathos often battle for dominance and control over their shared body. Kale had a compassionate side and while there were times that he seemed tempted to simply take over completely, he refused to do so, though he felt anger at condemning Daniel to only being able to live his life out half the time, while he dominated the other half. Kale and Ketch, like Blaze and Zarathos, could sometimes communicate through dreams, and in at least one issue communicated via messages written on a mirror in lipstick. Category:Protagonists